Forever Dreaming
jest to czwarty ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach 37-49. Wykonawcą jest zespół Czecho No Republic. Tekst Japanese Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow 簡単じゃない 答えはない もがいても ゴールはない じゃ恐怖もピンチもあえて 一周回って楽しみたい Wow Wow まだ終わりたくない やり遂げたいよ 勝ち取りたいんだ あの日見た夢を Wow Wow 欲張りだっていい 嫌われたっていい 笑われたっていい 関係ないよ Wow Wow Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow kantan janai kotae wa nai mogaitemo gooru wa nai ja kyoufu mo pinchi mo aete isshuu mawatte tanoshimitai Wow Wow mada owaritakunai yaritogetai yo kachitoritainda ano hi mita yume o Wow Wow yokubari datte ii kirawaretatte ii warawaretatte ii kankei nai yo Wow Wow English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Wow Wow It’s not simple. There’s no answer. Even if I struggle, there’s no goal to reach. So I guess when I’m afraid, or in a pinch, I’d like to take things for a spin, and have a good time! Wow Wow I don’t want it to end yet – I wanna see things through! I wanna lay claim to the dream I’ve had since that day! Wow Wow I don’t care if I’m greedy – I don’t care if I’m hated! I don’t care if anyone laughs at me; it doesn’t mean a thing! Wow Wow Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Wow, wow. Nie jest to takie proste. Nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Nawet, jeśli się borykasz dąż do celu by go osiągnąć. Więc kiedy się obawiasz albo jesteś na celowniku, weź to na klatę i po prostu dobrze się baw. Wow, wow. Nie chcę aby to już się skończyło, chcę zobaczyć jeszcze więcej. Chcę postawić na sen, który miałem tamtego dnia. Wow, wow. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jestem chciwy - nie obchodzi mnie jeśli mnie znienawidzą. Nie obchodzi mnie jeżeli będą się ze mnie śmiać, to nic nie znaczy. Wow, wow. Pełne tłumaczenie Łał Łał Tak ciężko to powiedzieć Nie chcę zostać Zawracam i walczę, nie mogę znaleźć swojej drogi Muszę uwierzyć, że nawet strach i kłopoty mogą być zabawne Jeśli myślisz, że to właściwy sposób Łał Łał Nie chce rysować linii Muszę w jakiś sposób ją zobaczyć Walczę o to co wiem, że jest moje O marzenie, które mam tego dnia Łał Łał Nie obchodzi mnie, że nazywają mnie chciwym Jeśli mnie nienawidzicie czynicie mnie smutnym Nie dbam o to czy się ze mnie śmieją, ponieważ Urzeczywistnię swoje marzenie Łał Łał Ciężko powiedzieć Tego dnia narysowałem głęboko w swoim sercu swoje marzenie Nie mogę stać się tym kim powinienem być Ale zawsze próbuję Za słaby by być sobą, zawsze się wykręcam Może potrafię to zrobić Sam się oszukiwałem, tylko walczyłem Ten człowiek w lustrze, ten człowiek w mojej głowie Łał Łał Nie chcę rysować linii Muszę w jakiś sposób ją zobaczyć Zabrałem ją, ponieważ wiem, że jest moja To marzenie, które jest we mnie tego dnia Łał Łał Mogę to zrobić jeśli tego chcę Mogę to zrobić na swój sposób Nie obchodzi mnie, że będą się ze mnie śmiali Ponieważ odnajdę prawdziwą drogę do domu Wiecznie marzący Wiecznie marzący Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS